vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming projects by the studios related to Vocaloid, please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Commerical Licenses The most common seen Vocaloids are the commerically sold units produced by 3rd party studios. These Vocaloids are produced under license by Yamha and are able to be bought by any bidding Producers through various commerical outlets. Their quality and capablities varies, as do the licensing agreements for use issued by the respected studios involved. *''For release dates see Release date'' Vocaloid A total of 5 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid in English and Japanese 2004 *Leon - male soul singer, English *Lola - female soul singer, English *Miriam - female singer, English *Meiko - female singer, Japanese 2006 *Kaito - male singer, Japanese Vocaloid 2 A total of 35 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid 2 in English and Japanese 2007 *Sweet Ann - female singer, English *Hatsune Miku - female singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len - male and female singer, Japanese 2008 *Prima - female opera singer, English *Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 - update of previous Kagamine Rin/Len package *Gackpoid - male singer, Japanese 2009 *Megurine Luka - female singer, Japanese and English *Megpoid - female singer, Japanese *Sonika - female singer, English *SF-A2 miki - female singer, Japanese *Kaai Yuki - female singer, Japanese *Kiyoteru Hiyama - male singer, Japanese *Big Al - male singer, English 2010 *Hatsune Miku Append - Expansion pack for Hatsune Miku *Tonio - male classical singer, English *Lily - female singer, Japanese *VY1 - female vocal, Japanese *Gachapoid - male singer, Japanese *Nekomura Iroha - female singer, Japanese *Utatane Piko - male singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len Append - Expansion pack for Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 2011 *VY2 - male vocal, Japanese Vocaloid 3 A total of 15 voicebanks have been released for Vocaloid 3 in English, Japanese, Korean, and Spanish. 2011 *Mew - female singer, Japanese *VY1 v3 - Update of Vocaloid 2 VY1 package *V3 Megpoid - Update of Vocaloid 2 Megpoid package *SeeU - female singer, Korean and Japanese *Tone Rion - female singer, Japanese *Oliver - male choir singer, English *CUL - female singer, Japanese *Yuzuki Yukari - female singer, Japanese *Bruno - male singer, Spanish *Clara - female singer, Spanish 2012 *IA - female singer, Japanese Private Licenses Private voicebanks are created under license for non-commerical use. Private vocals are much harder to confirm then commerically released vocals and their progress impossible to determine, however, they are becoming increasingly more common. Voicebanks here are listed as to which era of development for the Vocaloid engine they appeared in. Unlike in the case of commerically released vocals, Private vocals are only allowed to be used by Producers who have given premission to create songs for use by the license holders and are hired by the license holders. There were no private licenses released during Vocaloid. June 29th 2007 - Oct 21st 2011 During the Vocaloid 2 era of developement, Yamaha began to test the waters to see if it was possible to use Vocaloid for private commericalisation and began to develope Vocaloid-flex as a mean to allow for Vocaloid to extend its capablities away from just singing. A number of vocals were used in the vocaloid 2 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 2 software. *A Vocaloid-Flex voicebank was used in the game Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. This was the first private license of Vocaloid known to have been announced commerically. Despite popular misconceptions, its name is not "ZEKE" and it actually remains nameless. *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. Those working with them claim they are Vocaloids, so it is likely at this point they are private licenses. However, more complex details have yet to be confirmed and their Voclaoid status is still up for debate. Oct 21st 2011 - present Since Vocaloid 3, Yamaha sought to make the licensing of such vocals more widely used. A number of vocals were used in the Vocaloid 3 era, take note this does not mean they were using the Vocaloid 3 software. *Akikoroid-chan - LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" will receive a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoroid-chan," who will act as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. She is known to currently be using the Vocaloid 3 engine, but otherwise details are unknown, although commissioned albums have been granted. It is unknown if this vocal will ever be released. *Ueki-loid; Older Male Vocaloid, Ueki-Loid is the first attempt to resurrect a dead singer and has the voice of the late singer Hitoshi Ueki. It has been stated that this vocal will never be released commerically. Ueki-loid was made to demostrate the capablities of the Vocaloid software. *Weatheroid is a Vocaloid for the weathernews website. She will be a private use Voicebank much like Akikoroid. New vocals It takes approx 4 hours in total for a Japanese Vocaloid to be developed. A English Vocaloid will take from to a week to over a month to record all its samples. Pieced together with more then 4 months of tuning and piecing the software together, as well as the possiblity of a second set of recordings being made for better sample selection, a Voclaoid may take anything from 6 months to over 2 years to complete. Furthermore, until word is given, Vocaloids cannot be talked about by staff or their vocal providers.link This is due to legal grounds and therefore fans will have to be aware of this and respect the process involved in making just one of any of the Vocaloids. Named *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3, release originally set for December 12, 2011. She was delayed and Vocanext have taken over developement of her voicebank. *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3, release set for Winter/Spring 2012. Seems to be delayed like Ring. *Aoki Lapis - Surfers Paradise and Studio DEEN are collaborating on a project known as the i-Style Project. Release date April 6th 2012. *A contest to pick the design for the first Chinese Vocaloid is being held, contest ends 3rd Jan. Vocaloid is due for release in June 12 2012.link Wining entry announced, design now will be refined amd redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. Singer is said to be a young female Otaku well known amongst the Otaku fandom known as Shan Xin. Character is called "雅音宫羽", in Chinese pronounced Yayin Gongyu, however the name is written in a Japanese style and may not be used. In Development *Zero-G has revealed their next voicebank to be Celtic inspired/themed. Its art is finished, but they are still debating on the name. http://engloids.info/news/zerog-vocaloid-3-physical-product/ No word on when it will be released. According to one report, she is delayed because of a quality issue and is delayed while Zero-G improves her results.link *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English. *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link *Crypton; Their Vocaloid 3 line-up is due Summer 2012. Crypton confirmed CV04 a male Vocaloid a while ago, but no references had been made on him for a while. Recent updates to the Twitter profiles confirm he is still in production and still expected. CV04 is expected any time from the Summer line-up onwards. It's also worth noting CFM is not introducing the next vocal as "CV04, but rather a "male vocal" instead. Updates *Crypton is updating their Vocaloid to add additional voicebanks, they were confirmed as currently uninterested in updating their old voicebanks for Vocaloid 3. **Crypton has confirmed that an English voicebank for Hatsune Miku is in the works. **Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append. **Appends for Meiko and Kaito in the works, this will update them to newer engines. ***Package for Kaito confirmed to be called "V3 Kaito" **English Kaito confirmed. *Internet co., Ltd; all Vocaloid 2 Vocaloids confirmed being updated for Vocaloid 3 **Lily is next for updating. **This will be followed by Gackpoid. **A update for Gumi "Native" is being developed details remain unknown, however this will replace the normal V2 voicebank. Release date is the 16/03/12. *Both VY1 and VY2 were being updated to Vocaloid 3, VY1v3 is released but VY2v3 is unannounced. *SBS included sounds for english capablities within SeeU's Korean voicebank to allow her to do "english". However, they have since announced to be working on a full English voicebank in response to the issues with using her current voicebanks for English. It is expected within the next year.link Retired Voicebanks *Previously Leon, Lola and Miriam were retired from sale. Sale was resumed in 2009. *Kagamine Rin/Len were retired from sale and the Kagamine Rin/Len "Act 2" voicebanks have now replaced these voicebanks. *As of 2011, all 5 Vocaloid voicebanks are now unsupported by Yamaha and may not work in Windows 7 or newer OS. **Leon, Lola and Miriam will be retired at some point in the future, the exact date remains unknown. **Meiko and Kaito will be replaced with updated versions, retirement of original voicebanks will take place at some point in conjunction with this. *''Vocaloid 2'' is also unsupported and some voicebanks may see retirement in the future. **Megpoid on Vocaloid 2 will be retired on March 15th, 2012 and replaced the following with Megpoid - Native for Vocaloid 3. Possible Future Voicebanks *PowerFX and Zero-G **Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. **According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines, it is a possibility. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involvement in the process against the demand. *Crypton Future Media **Miku English Append is also a possiblity in the future. **Meiko is being considered for a english voicebank, Crypton are exploring the grounds for one. **Asami Shimoda the voice provider of Kagamine Rin/Len is currently learning English, however, it is unknown if there will be a english version of the Kagamine package and the developmenet will be affected by the other Crypton future Media English voicebank sales. **Crypton have hinted at possible future Vocaloids built purposely for English only as well as future Bilingual Vocaloids. *Internet co., Ltd. **Internet co., Ltd are watching progress on the English Vocaloid engine, should the circumstances prove right they may create English voicebanks for their Vocaloids. Awaiting Further Confirmation *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. Misc. voicebanks Vocaloid voicebanks who cannot be identified or are proto-type vocals *Project if… was a experimental voicebank project by Crypton future media with several voicebanks known. **Junger März PROTOTYPE β is the most notable of these voicebanks. *CV-4Cβ was another voicebank from Crypton Future Media that used Vocaloid-flex. *A proto-type male Catalan voicebank done by the MTG was featured in a technology demostration. References Category:Articles